Boredom
by liberifatali8
Summary: What happens when the characters of Final Fantasy 8 get bored? Hmm....Some OOC, Pairings: Squall+Rinoa, SeiferxTrowa, Selphie+Irvine maybe more later XD Rated for language and maybe some shounen-ai lateron
1. Chapter 1 Upholstery

boredom  
by: trowa almasy  
  
type type typeee = charcter thought  
*type type typeee* = character action  
"type type typeee" = character speech  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, or any of the chars EXCEPT Trowa Almasy. But Square/Enix owns   
the last name. :P  
  
Author's note: Okay! It's my first attempt at writing! Not counting that messed-up Pokemon fic I wrote a year ago....*cof* And another thing! There's no Hawaiian holiday called Knih no mwara! At least I wasn't informed about it! :P And, one more thing! Let's all assume that a)Seifer did'nt go to jail and B)Seifer has a girlfreind whose last name is, incidentally, ALMASY! XD  
It was a sunny, humid, and boring 90 degree day in Hawaii.. It was everyone's week off, to go   
swimming, tanning, video game playing, baseballing, and just about anything else that you could   
think of doing. Yes. ANYTHING. Squall and Rinoa, not to mention Irvine, Zell, Quistis, Laguna, and,   
unfortunatley for Squall, Seifer and Trowa.  
  
"It's closed?? It can't be closed! Squall-llllllllllllll! Can't you do anything?"  
  
Squall sighed. He didn't like the beachparties, anyway. Every summer, Selphie would always hold a   
beach party at her own private home on a tiny island. Everyone wore tropical print shirts, drank odd-  
flavoured fruit drinks in a pinapple rind, do the limbo, and eat lots of junk food. Squall liked the fruit   
drinks, and he'd never say to Rinoa, or Selphie, that it was the only reason he'd came every year.  
  
I'll just do something.....  
  
Squall looked at the boat rental building. The boats were the only way to get to Selphie's island,   
unless you could swim far. Really, really far.  
  
Squall decided to help out. Only because of the odd-flavoured fruit drinks, Squall remined himself.   
"Let's just call Selphie. She could probably pick us up on her boat."  
  
Rinoa cheered. She grabbed her silvery cellphone out of her pocket and dialed for Selphie.  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeee-ssssssss? Selphie here....."  
  
"Hey! It's Rinoa! Me and Squall were heading over there, but the boathouse is closed!"  
  
"It is? That's strange, because - "  
  
"Can you come pick us up?" Rinoa grinned at Squall for his idea.  
  
"I can't....my boat won't start....I tried to call the repair, but they're closed! So are all the stores..."  
  
"No way! You're like....trapped there? How long will the stores be closed? Why are the stores   
closed? Is it a holiday of some kind? What holiday? Are we invited? Did you make this up? Are you   
still having the beach party? When? Did you get the hula-kitty shirts like last year??"  
  
"Whoa whoa whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"  
  
"......."  
  
"Aaah.....yes. Everything's closed for two whole days, including Garden. It's because of the Knih no   
mwara, a Hawaiian holiday. That's what we get for leaving the Americas, ne? I'm paddling out to   
West isle now, in my little air-boat. We can't have the party because I didn't buy everything, and   
there's nowhere to hold it at. Anyway, I'll be at West Isle in about   
3.....2.........wahahahahahhhhhhhh!!!"  
  
Rinoa turned around to hear a whoosh, giant splash, and long, piercing ring. What? Happened?  
  
Two tan arms grabbed the dock from the water. A soaking brown-haired girl in a yellow outfit and   
lifejacket crawled up the cherry wooded boatdock and grabbed Squall's leg to pull herself up.  
  
"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Squall fell over into the water.  
  
Heehee! Rinoa pulled up a soaking Selphie and Squall out of the water. "Heehee. .....What?   
SQUALL! TURNAROUUUND!"  
  
Squall turned around to see a black pickup truck speeding up to him. It skidded to a stop four   
inches away from him, and left a giant cloud of sandy dust that engulfed the vehicle.  
Squall could hear the driver- and passenger-side door open and close.What's going on?  
  
The dust slowly cleared to reveal Seifer and Trowa. Seifer was wearing a cowboy outfit, compete   
with boots and a hat. Trowa was wearing black jeans and a white shirt with a black flower on it. Her   
hair was in a very high ponytail, and the hair sticking out of the ponytail was spiked up in many   
places with gel, so it looked, basically, like a pineapple.  
  
Trowa crossed her arms and shook her head side to side at Squall. I can't believe it. He wears the   
same exact thing. Always. Even in the fricking summertime...  
  
"So, where's the party, Leonhart? Got all washed up?" Seifer smirked at Squall. Squall's amber-  
brown hair looked like a nest of knots, an unfortunate side effect of not wearing waterproof hair gel.  
  
Rinoa hissed at Seifer. "Don't be mean...Squall fell in the water because Selphie tried to pull herself   
up."  
  
"......Fine. Everybody, get in. Everything closed cos of some stupid holiday. That means no video   
rental, no salsa & chips, and no boating. This is so...uggggh....booo-ring...." Seifer got in the driver's   
seat and Rinoa looked hesitant. Seifer was a horrible driver......  
  
"HEY! HEY! WATCH THE UPHOSLTERY! IT AIN'T MINE!!!" Seifer shrieked at Squall and Selphie.  
  
Squall sighed yet again as he went to sit in the back. Selphie happily followed. Selphie loved the   
outdoors, so what was wrong with riding in the back of a pickup truck?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please R&R! Tankoo! *huggle* 


	2. 

boredom  
by: trowa almasy  
  
type type typeee = charcter thought  
*type type typeee* = character action  
"type type typeee" = character speech  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, or any of the chars EXCEPT Trowa Almasy. But Square/Enix owns   
the last name. :P  
  
Author's note: Okay! It's my first attempt at writing! Not counting that messed-up Pokemon fic I wrote a year ago....*cof* And another thing! There's no Hawaiian holiday called Knih no mwara! At least I wasn't informed about it! :P And, one more thing! Let's all assume that a)Seifer did'nt go to jail and B)Seifer has a girlfreind whose last name is, incidentally, ALMASY! XD  
It was a sunny, humid, and boring 90 degree day in Hawaii.. It was everyone's week off, to go   
swimming, tanning, video game playing, baseballing, and just about anything else that you could   
think of doing. Yes. ANYTHING. Squall and Rinoa, not to mention Irvine, Zell, Quistis, Laguna, and,   
unfortunatley for Squall, Seifer and Trowa.  
  
"It's closed?? It can't be closed! Squall-llllllllllllll! Can't you do anything?"  
  
Squall sighed. He didn't like the beachparties, anyway. Every summer, Selphie would always hold a   
beach party at her own private home on a tiny island. Everyone wore tropical print shirts, drank odd-  
flavoured fruit drinks in a pinapple rind, do the limbo, and eat lots of junk food. Squall liked the fruit   
drinks, and he'd never say to Rinoa, or Selphie, that it was the only reason he'd came every year.  
  
I'll just do something.....  
  
Squall looked at the boat rental building. The boats were the only way to get to Selphie's island,   
unless you could swim far. Really, really far.  
  
Squall decided to help out. Only because of the odd-flavoured fruit drinks, Squall remined himself.   
"Let's just call Selphie. She could probably pick us up on her boat."  
  
Rinoa cheered. She grabbed her silvery cellphone out of her pocket and dialed for Selphie.  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeee-ssssssss? Selphie here....."  
  
"Hey! It's Rinoa! Me and Squall were heading over there, but the boathouse is closed!"  
  
"It is? That's strange, because - "  
  
"Can you come pick us up?" Rinoa grinned at Squall for his idea.  
  
"I can't....my boat won't start....I tried to call the repair, but they're closed! So are all the stores..."  
  
"No way! You're like....trapped there? How long will the stores be closed? Why are the stores   
closed? Is it a holiday of some kind? What holiday? Are we invited? Did you make this up? Are you   
still having the beach party? When? Did you get the hula-kitty shirts like last year??"  
  
"Whoa whoa whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"  
  
"......."  
  
"Aaah.....yes. Everything's closed for two whole days, including Garden. It's because of the Knih no   
mwara, a Hawaiian holiday. That's what we get for leaving the Americas, ne? I'm paddling out to   
West isle now, in my little air-boat. We can't have the party because I didn't buy everything, and   
there's nowhere to hold it at. Anyway, I'll be at West Isle in about   
3.....2.........wahahahahahhhhhhhh!!!"  
  
Rinoa turned around to hear a whoosh, giant splash, and long, piercing ring. What? Happened?  
  
Two tan arms grabbed the dock from the water. A soaking brown-haired girl in a yellow outfit and   
lifejacket crawled up the cherry wooded boatdock and grabbed Squall's leg to pull herself up.  
  
"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Squall fell over into the water.  
  
Heehee! Rinoa pulled up a soaking Selphie and Squall out of the water. "Heehee. .....What?   
SQUALL! TURNAROUUUND!"  
  
Squall turned around to see a black pickup truck speeding up to him. It skidded to a stop four   
inches away from him, and left a giant cloud of sandy dust that engulfed the vehicle.  
Squall could hear the driver- and passenger-side door open and close.What's going on?  
  
The dust slowly cleared to reveal Seifer and Trowa. Seifer was wearing a cowboy outfit, compete   
with boots and a hat. Trowa was wearing black jeans and a white shirt with a black flower on it. Her   
hair was in a very high ponytail, and the hair sticking out of the ponytail was spiked up in many   
places with gel, so it looked, basically, like a pineapple.  
  
Trowa crossed her arms and shook her head side to side at Squall. I can't believe it. He wears the   
same exact thing. Always. Even in the fricking summertime...  
  
"So, where's the party, Leonhart? Got all washed up?" Seifer smirked at Squall. Squall's amber-  
brown hair looked like a nest of knots, an unfortunate side effect of not wearing waterproof hair gel.  
  
Rinoa hissed at Seifer. "Don't be mean...Squall fell in the water because Selphie tried to pull herself   
up."  
  
"......Fine. Everybody, get in. Everything closed cos of some stupid holiday. That means no video   
rental, no salsa & chips, and no boating. This is so...uggggh....booo-ring...." Seifer got in the driver's   
seat and Rinoa looked hesitant. Seifer was a horrible driver......  
  
"HEY! HEY! WATCH THE UPHOSLTERY! IT AIN'T MINE!!!" Seifer shrieked at Squall and Selphie.  
  
Squall sighed yet again as he went to sit in the back. Selphie happily followed. Selphie loved the   
outdoors, so what was wrong with riding in the back of a pickup truck?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please R&R! Tankoo! *huggle* 


	3. Chapter 2 Electricity

Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own Final Fantasy! Soo, I'm not putting a disclaimer! Oops, too late. ^^;;  
Author's note: ...Moohaahaa! This could get eeeeentersting....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seifer pulled up to a medium-sized log-cabin type house. Someone was waiting outside.   
Rinoa squinted through the dust to see who it was. Zell? Indeed, it was Zell. He was wearing a tropical shirt and baggy jeans, and was carrying a small, fluffy black puppy.  
  
Zell ran up to the driver's seat, still carrying the puppy. "SEIFER! I've been waiting here TWO HOURS!!!!!! And what are you doing in that ridiculous outfit?!?!?!? SEIFER!! Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
Seifer laughed. "Relax, chicken-wuss. And, cute puppy. *snicker*"  
  
Rinoa ran out of the truck and up to Zell. "Awwwwww!! *pats puppy* SQUALL! I want a puppy, too! Squally!!"  
  
Women... Squall jumped out out of the truck. His hair was wind-whipped and looked horrible. He walked up to Rinoa and Zell and glared at the puppy. ..... "No puppies, Rinny...Angelo is annyoing enough...."  
  
Rinoa growled at Squall. She went over to the back and helped Selphie out, who, incidentally, looked like a drowned rat. Selphie looked as if she was about to say something. Something...loudly??  
  
Selphie looked at Seifer and Zell. "I FORGOT MY NUNCHAAAAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSS!!!"  
  
Zell, Rinoa, and Squall looked at Selphie. *anime-falls*  
  
Seifer and Trowa got out of the truck and looked at everyone. Sheesh, what stupid idiots..... "Come on....let's just go watch TV......."  
  
Selphie momentarily forgot about her forgotten nunchakus. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TELEVISION!!" She grabbed Seifer, Trowa, and Squall and dragged them up to Seifer's doorway and let herself in. "Ooooooooooooo It's niiiice in here!!! Check it oooooout! Surround sound! And ooh, what does THIS do?????????????????"  
  
Rinoa ran after them, screaming. "WAIT FOR ME!! Besides, how many channels do you actually GET in Hawaii??  
~~Five minutes later~~  
"THE ELECTRICAL COMPANY IS ON VACATIONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!" Selphie stormed as she frantically pressed the 'ON' button on the remote and checked the cable connections on the TV.  
  
Seifer got up from the giant leapord-print couch and stared angrily slicing the air with his gunblade. "This sucks....no party! No boating! And on top of that NO TV!!!! It's a damn good thing I got a battery-powered refridgerator!  
  
Rinoa jumped up and stared to shake Seifer. *idea* "LET'S PLAY MONOPOLY! XDXD" 


	4. Chapter 3 Board Games

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII, FFVIII, FFVIII, FFVIII, or FFVIII. Not a one of them. :P I also don't own Hasbro, or the Monopoly game. Of course, it's needless to say I also don't own Hawaii, so...  
  
Author's note: I just want to thank all my reviewers LOADS!! If you want your character to appear in the next chappeh, lemme know by reviewing! I need to know a)your char's name, gender, appearance (clothes, hair, eyes, personality) and what you want your char to be doing/saying! Yep! Anything at all! Well, mind the rating, at least. This is one of those lucky-winner- type things, I'll only pick three people!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's 1,000 dollars rent on Park Place!!!"  
  
Zell groaned and handed 1,000 Monopoly Money to Rinoa. It had recently begun raining heavily, but Rinoa, Selphie and Seifer were all grinning ear- to-ear, with no other apparent reason except that there were stacks and stacks of Monopoly Money piled around, behind, and in front of them. Selphie was skillfully taking the biggest Monopoly Bills she had and sticking them onto her forehead. Occasionally, a Monopoly bill would fall off her forehead and into Seifer's pile, and Seifer would grab it and put it on his left side. Selphie found it was great fun to keep sticking them to her head, but unfortunately for her, she was rapidly going broke.  
  
Rinoa !-----------------! Trowa ! ! Zell ! ! Squall !-----------------! Selphie Seifer  
  
A small bag containing the plastic houses & hotels for the Monopoly game was on the floor. It had a rip in it, and the plastic pieces were strewn around the floor. Zell's puppy, which Rinoa had convinced him into naming Athena, was batting around the large red hotels.  
  
*KNOCK! KNOCK!*  
  
"Hmmmm??" Selphie got up from her pile of money to see who was knocking at the door.  
  
The door flung open only to reveal a soaking wet Irvine and Quistis. "What are you here for?" Selphie said with a unwanted tone of sarcasm.  
  
Irvine pointed towards Seifer's black truck. "We got lost, and saw Seifer's gunblade in his truck. What about you?"  
  
Selphie shrugged. "Everything's closed, so Seifer took me, Squall, and Rinoa here to watch TV. The power is gone cos the electric company's on vacation, so Rinny decided to play Monopoly."  
  
Athena bounded up to Quistis and stared chewing her whip. "When did we get a puppy?"  
  
Selphie leaned down to grab Athena. "She's Zell's. Rinny named her Athena."  
  
"Who's winning the Monopoly game?"  
  
Seifer looked up from the board. "I am. And Selphie? It's your turn."  
  
Quistis sweatdropped. "Well, can we come in?"  
  
~ an hour later ~  
  
(Trowa, Seifer, Quistis and Squall are playing modified-Crazy-Eights, while Zell and Selphie are working on training Athena. Rinoa is digging in Seifer's portable refrigerator, muttering something about a Coca-Cola, and Irvine is setting up a board for checkers.)  
  
"Rinoa, would you get me a Coca-Cola too?" Irvine said while separating the red pieces from the black.  
  
"Mee, too!! And a chocolate bar," Selphie added.  
  
Seifer looked up from his hand of cards. "Yeah, and I want a rotisserie chicken with honey BBQ sauce, white grape juice, and a plate of bacon."  
  
Rinoa gave a evil, disgusted look to Seifer.  
  
Seifer grinned. "Don't worry, it's all in there, just press the green button, and stand in the circle."  
  
Rinoa smiled thankfully. She quickly found a green button inside the mini- fridge, and the circle on the floor.  
  
*shake* *rumble* *vibrate*  
  
Rinoa gaped at the floor. The circle...was...slowly...moving...down? "Uh, is this supposed to happen?" Rinoa questioned just as her head disappeared into the floor.  
  
Rinoa POV  
  
I looked around. At first, I thought it was a wine cellar. But it wasn't. It was an underground kitchen; complete with a microwave oven!  
  
I quickly grabbed the rotisserie chicken, white grape juice, bacon, two cans of Coke and a\choc...  
  
THERE WAS A ENTIRE ROOM FULL OF CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I grabbed a caramel, some of the creamy ones, a handful of ones with almond and one with maple and stuffed them into my pockets. I grabbed a plain one for Selphie, and a white chocolate one for Squall.  
  
I ran back over to the circle and used my other arm to press the green button.  
  
*shake* *rumble* *vibrate*  
  
End Rinoa POV  
  
Rinoa re-emerged from the underground kitchen to find Squall, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, Trowa, Seifer and Zell all playing modified Crazy-eights. She put everything down near them.  
  
Selphie gave Rinoa a quizzical look. Rinoa had bulging pockets, and looked WAY too happy.  
  
Rinoa ignored the look, and decided to pick up a few cards and play too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: I know, it was way too short, and kinda cliffhangerishy, but I swear the next chappeh will be more interesting!! If you want your character in the next chap, just follow the guidelines on the note at the very top! Remember, three characters will win! I'm gonna draw the names from a hat!! XDXDXD 


End file.
